equestria_girls_rainbow_rocksfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Friendship Through the Ages
thumb|300pxFriendship Through the Ages (pl. Wieczna przyjaźń) — piosenka oraz klip promocyjny filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Przyjaciółki śpiewają w niej do Sunset Shimmer o tym, że czas upływa, ale przyjaźń pozostaje na wieki. Tekst (wersja polska) : : Sparkle :: Wiecznie nigdy nie trwa nic :: A zmiany mogą inspiracją być :: Czas ucieka wiecznie nam :: I nie stanie, nawet gdyby chciał : Fluttershy :: Czasem los uśmiechnie się :: Rzeczy są ulotne, lecz :: Kilka rzeczy wiecznych jest :: A przyjaźń najprawdziwsza trwa wiecznie : i Fluttershy :: Czasem los uśmiechnie się :: Rzeczy są ulotne, lecz :: Kilka rzeczy wiecznych jest :: A przyjaźń najprawdziwsza trwa wiecznie : Dash :: Przygód przeżyłam ze sto :: To jest mój czas, nie zmarnuję go :: Nie wiem, czy się zmienię i powiem „dość” :: Ale przyjaźń moja trwać będzie wiecznie : Applejack :: Każdy styl odmienne swoje :: Własne cechy ma :: Gdy wyjątkowa pragniesz być :: Nie wahaj się ani dnia : Pie :: Może zapragniesz zostać gwiazdą :: Zdobyć sławy pięć minut, lecz :: Ło-o, o-o! :: Sława nie jest wieczna :: To przyjaźń niezmienna jest, o-o-o! : Rainbooms :: Czasem los uśmiechnie się :: Rzeczy są ulotne, lecz :: Kilka rzeczy wiecznych jest :: A przyjaźń najprawdziwsza trwa wiecznie :: Czasem los uśmiechnie się :: Rzeczy są ulotne, lecz :: Kilka rzeczy wiecznych jest :: A przyjaźń najprawdziwsza trwa wiecznie :: Ho-o, wiecznie trwa Tekst (wersja angielska) : Sparkle :: Nothing stays the same for long :: But when it changes, doesn't mean it's gone :: Time will always get away :: As it leaves behind another day : Fluttershy :: Things may come and things may go :: Some go fast and some go slow :: Few things last, that's all I know :: But friendship carries on through the ages : i Fluttershy :: Things may come and things may go :: Some go fast and some go slow :: Few things last, that's all I know :: But friendship carries on through the ages : Dash :: Been around for a long time :: Rocking out hard, 'cause I'm in my prime :: Maybe it'll change further down the line :: But my friendship carries on through the ages : Applejack :: Every single style has something :: Different it can say :: There's nothing wrong with being unique :: And special in your own way : Pie :: Maybe you wanna be a pop star :: Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wah-ah, oh! :: That won't last forever :: But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh! : Rainbooms :: Things may come and things may go :: Some go fast and some go slow :: Few things last, that's all I know :: But friendship carries on through the ages :: Things may come and things may go :: Some go fast and some go slow :: Few things last, that's all I know :: But friendship carries on through the ages :: Oh, oh, carries on Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Klipy promocyjne